Quando tudo começa com um convite
by Dan's S
Summary: -Quer ir lá em casa, Gokudera?


_Bom, uma fic (jura?). Etto... Minha irmã leu isso e -mandou- eu por aqui... _

_Agradeço desde já. _

_Enjoooy!_

* * *

Suspirou pesadamente. Porque infernos tinha de esperá-lo, para poder ir embora para casa?

- Hey, idiota, vamos logo... - O olhou irritado, mas recebera de volta um doce olhar apaixonado e calmo. Junto de um sorriso, que apenas aquele moreno idiota sabia dar. Corou e desviou os olhos do maior, que já se levantava da carteira, com o material todo em sua mochila.

Sentiu o toque gentil e quente no seu ombro e olhou para ele.

- Demorou.

- Desculpa. - Ah não, aquele sorriso, aqueles lábios... Torceu a mente tentando dispersar o pensamento sobre a boca de Yamamoto. - Vem, vamos. - Não respirou e foi seguindo ele, sem falar nada. - Quer ir comigo numa loja, comprar umas coisas?

- Ahn? Tipo o que? - Gokudera o olhou pelo canto do olho, curioso.

- Doces - Sorriu. Deus! Fora tudo que o Hayato conseguiu pensar, antes de virar o rosto para frente, totalmente, para não olhá-lo mais. - Eu tô com vontades.

- Ah... Tá certo, vou com você... - Corou estupidamente ao sentir ele lhe tocar a mão, lentamente e timidamente entrelaçar os dedos.

- Obrigado, Gokudera. - Segurou um som rouco na garganta, ao sentir aqueles lábios lhe beijarem o pescoço.

- N-não é nada, vamos logo, tô ficando com fome! - Usou toda sua força para puxar o moreno pela mão - a qual estava entrelaçada gentilmente, passando-lhe calor humano -, levando-o para fora do colégio, o qual já estava vazio. Takeshi riu com aquilo, recebendo um grunhido envergonhado do menor.

Tempo depois, andando mais calmamente pelas ruas, lado-a-lado, examinado todas as lojas que possivelmente vendiam doces e umas vez ou outra trocando algumas frases curtas.

- Ah, Yamamoto, ali... - Tocou no tecido da blusa do maior, chamando atenção, e apontou para uma loja de aparência boa. - Vamos ver lá? - O olhou e sentiu a face esquentar com aproximação dos rostos. Maldito! Porque tinha de se abaixar para ver melhor a tal loja!?

Yamamoto encarou os olhos do garoto de cabelos cinza, e sorriu. Aproveitou a chance para roubar-lhe um beijo, porém, sua vítima fora mais rápida e desviou o rosto, fazendo o de Takeshi torcer-se em desagrado.

- Certo... Vamos. - Pegou novamente sua mão e o levou até a lojinha.

- Aaah, esse chocolate parece ser tão bom. - Gokudera comentou distraído, o que chamou a atenção da jovem vendedora e do maior.

- Você quer? - Hayato o olhou levemente corado. A atendente olhou de um para o outro. Pôs a mão na boca e riu baixinho.

- V-você compraria pra mim? Esqueci meu dinheiro em casa... - Começou a lamentar de forma dramática, como a tinha esquecido e não podia completar o dinheiro que faltava pro lanche de seu adorado Tsuna. Isso apenas causara uma risada gostosa de Yamamoto.

- Calma, eu compro, mas você vai ter de me dar uma coisa em troca - Aparentemente ele nem estava notando a jovem vendedora, que os olhava como uma boa fangirl.

Hayato arrepiou-se ao pensar no que ele iria querer se si.

- C-certo... O que? - Outro arrepio. Suspirou baixinho ao vê-lo sorrir. Entendeu o que era.

Depois desses segundos profundos entre os dois, tiveram uma troca de olhares e foram pagar o chocolate e um pirulito, que foi tudo que chamara a atenção do garoto moreno. Foram embora sob o olhar bobo da atendente. Sentiram a vergonha lhe dominarem ao ouvi-la dizer que os dois formavam um casal mais que fofo.

-Quer ir lá em casa, Gokudera? - Engasgou-se e olhou para ele, arregalando os olhos. Aquele pervertido! Só podia ser!

-... Quero. - Sentiu-se mais pervertido ainda, ao responder tão rápido àquela pergunta. Um sorriso largo surgiu dos lábios bonitos dele. Desviou os olhos dele e mirou os sapatos que cabiam perfeitamente em seus pés.

Chegaram logo na casa de Yamamoto, indo direto para o quarto de Takeshi e por o material de qualquer jeito num canto qualquer.

- Goku, quero meu pagamento... - Arrepiou-se quando sentiu aquele corpo quente e confortável atrás de si, num abraço gostoso pela cintura.

- A-ah. - O som escapara de sua boca, ao sentir os lábios macios do moreno beijar-lhe a pele do pescoço. Deuses! Parecia que onde fora tocado, queimava.

- T-tá, entendi... Se você me largar...

- Ah, desculpa. - Afastou-se dele num segundo veloz. Sorriu ao vê-lo virar-se de frente e aproximar-se, erguer-se nas pontas dos pés e apoiar-se no peito coberto do moreno, para tocar-lhe os lábios com os seus, numa carícia doce.

Os braços fortes - por culpa do esporte e da espada, claramente óbvio (?) - do moreno abraçaram a cintura do outro, puxando-o mais para perto. Ao sentir que a boca dele abriu para a sua, encaixou-a na dele, aprofundando a carícia, começando um beijo gentil.

Gokudera gemeu baixinho ao sentir a mão boba do maior querer passar pela sua blusa para lhe tocar a pele. Pisou no pé dele, num sinal que fez o Yamamoto entender o recado e afastar a mão de lá.

Decidiu, então, abraçar mais a cintura dele, a fim de deixá-lo mais próximo possível do seu corpo. As mãos que ficavam no peito de Yamamoto foram arrastando-se pelos ombros até o pescoço, abraçando-o carinhosamente. Suas mãos logo se ocuparam de brincar com os cabelos da nuca dele.

Afastou as bocas atrás de ar, mas não deixou isso durar mais do que míseros segundos. Voltou a grudar os lábios, num beijo mais urgente.

Gokudera arfou e mesmo retribuindo aquele beijo, pisou novamente no pé dele, fazendo-o se afastar os lábios.

- V-você gosta de tirar meu fôlego, n-não? - Takeshi riu, mesmo com a falta de ar.

- Desculpa, desculpa. Me animei.

- Eu vi... -Corou e virou o rosto, o que só fez o moreno ter uma melhor vista de seu pescoço. Sorriu e lhe beijou naquela área que lhe era tão sensível. Mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando um som na garganta. Afastou-se do moreno, deixando novamente com aquela cara de desagrado. Suspirou e lhe beijou levemente os lábios. - Tô com fome. Cadê o meu chocolate?

A expressão dele mudou na hora e foi até sua mochila, abrindo-a e pegando o doce. Entregou-o para o menor, que teve um brilho infantil nos olhos.

- Depois eu sou o bobo... - Comentário que fez Gokudera arrepiar-se e corar, novamente.

- N-nem vem...

Hayato abriu a embalagem e mordeu um pedaço, mastigando lentamente. Olhou para o moreno, com os olhos de quem teve uma idéia.

- Opa... - Ergueu uma sobrancelha para aquele olhar.

- 'Opa', o que? - Foi até ele, ficando alguns centímetros de distância.

- Esse seu olhar aí, não sei.

- Ah. Tá. Quer? - Ofereceu um pedaço daquele chocolate.

- Uh, sim... - Gokudera sorriu e entregou o fragmento do doce para o moreno, que comeu lentamente. Ia falar algo, mas os lábios do menor o interromperram, cruzando com os seus. Chegou á arregalar um pouco os olhos, mas ao sentir o Hayato querer aprofundar aquela leve carícia, esqueceu-se de tudo e apenas deixou que ele o fizesse, e, aproveitou para abraçá-lo novamente.

Gokudera largou o doce, em qualquer lugar do quarto para abraçar o pescoço do amante. Foi carregado com facilidade pelo outro, que o levou lentamente em direção de á algo que não sabia. Abraçou a cintura do moreno, com as pernas, prendendo-se mais á ele.

- Hmm, Gokudera... - Suspirou o nome do menor antes de deitá-lo na cama, e largar os lábios dele para partir para o pescoço. Yamamoto já não pensava mais, estava totalmente concentrado no corpo abaixo de si.

- Y-yama... - O menor mal conseguia respirar. Aquelas carícias queimavam na sua pele. Tateou o peito do moreno, a fim de achar os botões da blusa, para tirá-la logo. Essa ação fez Yamamoto rir um pouco e descer uma mão pelo corpo do seu lindo Gokudera, que arfou e arrepiou-se.

As roupas que cobriam os corpos, que a cada segundo mais ficavam incontrolavelmente mais quentes, foram enfeitando o chão do quarto.

Uma batida na porta chamou atenção dos dois, que param até de respirar ao ouvir a voz do pai do moreno.

- Meninos? Estão vivos? O almoço está na mesa, esperando. - Não conseguiriam responder. As vozes estavam cheias de prazer e amor. Sem contar a roucura que grudou nas gargantas.

- S-sim pai, já vamos... - Ouviram um 'não demorem' e suspiraram, não acreditando naquilo. Entreolharam-se e ficaram envergonhados. Não era todo dia que se era interrompido de forma tão brusca, num momento tão... Quente como aquele.

- H-hmm. - Gemeu irritado, ao ver o moreno sair de cima. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos suados e embaraçados, com a idéia de arrumá-los. Sentou-se na cama, olhando o outro por as roupas que estavam no chão, enfeitando-o.

- Quando acabarmos o almoço... - Takeshi começou a falar, sem olhar para Gokudera. - Vamos continuar, ok? - Corou do fio de cabelo ao pé, com aquilo.

- P-pervertido. - Takeshi o olhou, sorrindo docemente. Levantou-se e tratou de vestir as roupas o mais breve.

- Vem, vamos comer... - Beijou levemente os lábios dele e tocou-lhe a mão gentilmente. Entrelaçou-as em alguns segundos e olhou-o nos olhos. Ficaram naquela troca de olhares até se derem conta de que o tempo corria, especialmente quando estavam juntos, se amando. (gay.)

Foram almoçar juntos, rindo de alguma lembrança idiota.

- Gokudera, pode me ensinar uma coisa?

- Eh? - ele o olhou sem entender, em quanto o ajudava a por a louça na pia. Arregalou ao ver o brilho no olhar de Yamamoto.

- Eu não consigo entender inglês muito bem...

- Uh, idiota, te ensino sim. - Desviou o olhar, corando. - Agora? - Questionou.

- Uhum. - Toda e qualquer dúvida que lhe tenha parado a mente, foi-se embora, ao saber o que aquele moreno idiota e pervertido queria. - Vem?

- Tá, tá, tô indo... - Fora arrastado, fingindo uma face irritada para apenas fazer o pai de seu amante pensar sobre o quão complicada era a relação de seu filho com aquele outro garoto.

Entraram no quarto, já aos beijos. Trancaram a porta. Yamamoto fora empurrando gentilmente o outro para a cama, querendo terminar o que seu parente direto não deixara.

- A-aah, Y-yamamoto... N-não... - suspirou algo sobre eles não tentarem fazer aquilo novamente, se não, provavelmente seriam outra vez, interrompidos.

Os corpos caíram na cama, causando pequenos gemidos em Gokudera, por estar em baixo do corpo maior. Yamamoto desculpou-se e rapidamente, fez com que as roupas fizessem o mesmo trajeto de antes.

- A-aah, seu i-idiota tá doendo...

- Calma... Você devia estar acostumado.

-Seu v-violento. - Yamamoto apenas riu.

- T-tá doendo agora...

- Gokudera, você não vai morrer por causa de um corte que a calça fez, né? - Sorriu para o beiço dele. - Aah, agora você decide ser criança.

Colaram os corpos, parando de brigar, envoltos no prazer carnal que estavam tendo. Respiravam fundo, como se o ar sumisse de seus pulmões, fazendo-os ficar em brasa. Mesmo assim, abraçaram-se, sentindo que logo o prazer ia lhes fazer chegar ao clímax.

Desabaram na cama, tentando, feito idiotas, respirar - o que parecia estar sendo inútil -, mas aquilo não parecia que ia impedir deles se beijarem lentamente.

Gokudera cobriu-se com o lençol que estava abaixo de si e totalmente amassado. Aproveitou e cobriu ao moreno que lhe sorriu docemente, abraçando-o um pouco.

- Tô morto... - Gemeu cansado. Fechou os olhos, a fim de tirar uma soneca.

- Aah, a tarde mal começou Gokudera... - Beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- GAH, NÃO SE CANSA?!

Dedicando essa fic aos fanaaaaaaticos desse casal ohohoho.

Só isso mesmo gentee. Fui!


End file.
